


Mollare tutto e innamorarsi di Argentina

by SherezadeS



Series: Republicados desde ff.net [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherezadeS/pseuds/SherezadeS
Summary: Cuando se conocieron, Martín no era más que una simple colonia, un mocoso un poco más joven que él. Aquél día vio su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes, y pensó 'es igual a España', con disgusto, sin ser capaz de ver más allá de eso.
Relationships: South Italy/Argentina, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: Republicados desde ff.net [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663219
Kudos: 4





	Mollare tutto e innamorarsi di Argentina

**Author's Note:**

> El título es una referencia a la canción "Argentina" de Francesco Guccini. En la canción dice "mollare tutto e andare in Argentina..." (dejarlo todo e irse a la Argentina)

Cuando se conocieron, Martín no era más que una simple colonia, un mocoso un poco más joven que él. Aquél día vio su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes, y pensó _'es igual a España'_ , sin ser capaz de ver más allá de eso. 

Pero más tarde, una vez que se hubo unificado con su hermano y perdido la confianza de Antonio, quiso reemplazar a España con Argentina, y se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Martín le abrió las puertas de su casa con una sonrisa cuando llegó sin avisar, y después de que lo invitó a pasar y realizó la rigurosa oferta de beber mate, Lovino comenzó a preguntarse cómo había podido en algún momento pensar que eran iguales.

Con Argentina todo eran preguntas. _¿Qué te pasó para que vinieras así? ¿Por qué tenés esa cara? ¿Por qué no estás feliz con la unificación? ¿Por qué viniste acá, en vez de ir a lo de España a decirle que lo extrañás?_ Miles y miles de preguntas que jamás nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, había preguntado. No se le había ocurrido pensar que debiera cuestionar las razones de sus acciones y emociones. 

Con España jamás importaron los porqués, ni siquiera aquella tarde en la que le anunció que se iba, a pesar de que le había prometido que a diferencia de sus colonias él no lo abandonaría, que nunca lo dejaría solo. Ni siquiera en aquél momento le preguntó Antonio _¿por qué?_

Martín en cambio, analizaba cada gesto, cada palabra y cada silencio hasta hacerlo sentir expuesto, desnudo bajo una lupa. Ir a visitarlo a Buenos Aires siempre terminaba en una sesión de psicología, y Lovino pronto se encontró a sí mismo sobre un barco cada vez con mayor frecuencia, huyendo hacia el único lugar hacia el que podía huir.

Argentina no es España, eso ya lo ha entendido. Lo que no entiende es el que siga sintiéndose atraído hacia sus ojos verdes, y ahora que ha aprendido cómo, se pregunta _por qué_ día y noche.


End file.
